Together
by KandiLips
Summary: Circe and Rex have never fully gotten over that night on the beach...the night when they had that deep, meaningful conection. So when the two go out in search of each other, they find they can't be anything if they're not TOGETHER. CirceXRex C: Rated K


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Me: Okayy!! here's my FIRST Generator Rex FanFic!! EEEEP!! :D I'm so proud of myself. LOL. And, by the looks of it, it's the FIRST "Circex" Fic!! (CirceXRex) YAY!! Well, after I saw "Beyond The Sea" I HAD to write this. HAD TO. Anyways, here we go!! Please R&R if you like itt!!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Generator Rex. Although.... I REEALLY REEEEALLY wish I did!! Maybe I can buy em' off of MOA. Maybe... **_

NOBODY'S POV:

Circe grumbled as she paced back and forth in her horridly diminutive room, her hands folded behind her back.

She was playing back everything that had happened that night on the beach... fighting with Rex... she let it all flow back into her mind, mixed emotions flooding her brain and making it pain stricken.

It had all been so new to her... she had felt such a _deep_ connection with Rex, one that she'd never experienced before.

And then... Circe took a deep breath, pausing her pacing for a moment.

And THEN there was after they had defeated the Evo. There was that one moment... that one second when she had looked up into Rex's eyes, his hypnotizing, onyx eyes, and felt something burst inside of her heart. Not the bad kind of bursting like a heart break, but a blooming ecstasy that had overwhelmed her brain, putting it on hyper drive. And before she knew it, she had leaned in, and...

And almost kissed him. She sighed dreamily. Now, when had she EVER had the urge to kiss a guy? Never. Nope, she wasn't like all the other girls that went all crazy over a guy. But there was something there with Rex, something had fallen right into place. He was so.... different. A kind of different she could really relate to...

She ceased her pacing again. This was all becoming so annoying to her. She needed to get free, to just escape. Van Kleiss COULD promise her a home in exchange for her powers, but he COULDN'T take her spirit.

Smirking, Circe strode eagerly over to the window. Shoving it open, she stepped effortlessly through to stand on the ledge awaiting her outside. Circe grinned. She could stay like this forever; the moon pouring its luminescence down on the earth to calm it with its sheer beauty, the wind teasing her red-streaked, raven hair and blowing it back behind her. She wanted to just scream, to lose herself. Rex made having fun look so easy... so why couldn't SHE? A single, melancholy tear trickled down her cheek, plummeting to its death on the ground below. And Circe hovered, sauntering across the ledge like a reminiscing ghost.

She felt her muscles relax; THIS was the fresh air that she had badly needed. It helped her to think clearly, the muddled feelings and illusions in her mind slowly falling away. She shut her eyes closed, the icy wind burning at her skin and refreshing her senses. Circe felt like she could fly, she had never felt so free.

And she knew EXACTLY where she was going. She needed to see Rex, to hold him in her arms. She felt so real with him, not like the monstrous Evo she actually was. She smiled gratefully in the enveloping darkness, under the serenity of the moon beams.

Upon reaching the end of the ledge, Circe leaped, falling into the gloomy shadows. It was times like this that Circe could really thank her Evos for blessing her with super strength. Landing swiftly on her feet, she halted to catch her breath for a moment, then proceeded to darting off through the misty forest, weaving between the trees.

It was true that she badly wanted a home; people to accept her for who she really was.

But it was equally true that she was deeply and thoroughly in love with Rex.

Rex thrummed his fingers restlessly on the balcony ledge, lost in his thoughts. He sighed. He had been SO sure of his feelings for Circe. He loved her amazing smile, the way she was so daring, her long, raven hair flowing out behind her...

He closed his eyes, trying to picture her better. And _THEN_ there was the fact that she was an Evo, just like him. Rex could really feel his longing attraction to her, how they had felt that intimate connection there on the beach.

It was then that Rex decided on something... he NEEDED to see her again. He would die if he couldn't.

It would be so utterly impossible to live without Circe.

What would Six say? Rex didn't care. He only wanted to see the mysterious, raven-eyed Circe again... that was all he cared about.

Rex's eyes flashed open excitedly, and he sprinted down the patio steps, and across the beach, propelling himself into the eerie, nebulous forest.

Rex felt like soaring, he couldn't remember feeling as alive as he did tonight. His heart somersaulted in his chest; beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird.

All he could do was focus on Circe, his longing to see her driving him to run faster.

And Rex knew he was _SO_ close to being with her now.

Circe panted as she danced between the trees, never stopping to catch her breath. She felt so recklessly alive, like she had been sleeping for 15 years and was finally awakening to a vivid and magical world. Rex had somehow opened the door to her utmost happiness; Circe could feel the mixture of adrenaline and euphoria pulsing through her veins. Circe smiled brightly, letting the wind whip her hair around her body as she dodged the trees, her mind feeling so exhilarated...

Circe gasped and skidded to an abrupt standstill as a giant, gaping mouth lined with venomous fangs snapped down at her and barely missed ripping her body in half. She swung around, dodging the jagged, keen-edged teeth again by a millisecond. She could feel the monster's musky, sour breath pouring down on her, its breathing coming in intimidating snarls. Angrily, Circe thrust her head forward and screeched, letting her sonic scream blast the Evo with a terrifying force. But the Evo didn't seem harmed in the slightest, and its massive spike lined tail came swinging from the shadows, whacking Circe with unbelievable power, and throwing her unconscious body painfully into a tree. Circe didn't stir, the blow knocking her out cold.

The Evo roared, lunging in to consume its victim.

"HEY!"

The monster froze, turning around to have its face connect with a punch from an extremely infuriated Rex.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Rex yelled, his veins now flooded with uncontrollable rage.

Rex raced towards the Evo, ready to make it pay for hurting Circe.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Me: Okayyy!! I'm gonna be adding more romance and angst into the next chapter!! :D Hope everyone liked it!! :P PLEASE REVIEW!! I love finding out if I did a good job or not!! Okay, cya all later!! **_


End file.
